


No Hexes Needed

by RulerOfBats



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, I love her with all my heart hkjdjfkjd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rhajat is my favorite wife in Fates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfBats/pseuds/RulerOfBats
Summary: Hey everyone. This is my first smut attempt, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. I know I can improve on a lot of things, and would welcome any help.I chose Rhajat for the focus of this one because she's my favorite romance option in Fates, besides Scarlet, and I wanted to do my own take on Corrin and Rhajat's relationship. I'm extremely nervous about posting this to the public, but I'm hoping that it can help me improve as a writer.





	No Hexes Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first smut attempt, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. I know I can improve on a lot of things, and would welcome any help.
> 
> I chose Rhajat for the focus of this one because she's my favorite romance option in Fates, besides Scarlet, and I wanted to do my own take on Corrin and Rhajat's relationship. I'm extremely nervous about posting this to the public, but I'm hoping that it can help me improve as a writer.

Corrin opened his eyes. It was the middle of the night at the castle, but he swore he could feel eyes on him. He bolted upright, his hand instinctively reaching for Yato. As he gripped the blade, it flared up, and he could make out what was watching him. Rhajat. He sighed, dropping Yato and grabbing a lantern, lighting it.

  
“Rhajat… what are you doing in here? You should be asleep.” He wiped the sleep from his eyes, standing up.

  
She just sat there, smiling, her dark hair shimmering in the light of the dancing flame. “I just came to check on yo

u~.” she said, almost in a sing-song voice. “I can’t have you dying on me…”  
Corrin sighed, running a hand down his face. “For the 5th time this week, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.”  
In response, she just grinned. “Oh, but I do…” she slowly approached, her finger toying with her lip without her realizing. Before he knew it, she was right in front of him, her face mere inches from his. “Who else will protect you?~”  
Corrin could feel his face warming up, and he turned his face away. “I can take care of myself, Rhajat. I have Yato.”

  
She moved closer and Corrin fell onto the bed, Rhajat crawling slowly on top of him. “Mmm… but I can protect you so much better than a rusty old sword…” Her smile became more mischievous, her eyes glinting in the light.  
Corrin’s heart started to race… from fear? Or was it something else? He felt his face grow redder by the second, and she seemed to notice, as her smile widened.  
She trailed her hand down Corrin’s chest, biting her lip playfully. “Someone’s face is turning red…” She leaned in closer, smiling.

  
Corrin blushed brighter, and, before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on her’s in a passionate kiss as he pushed her down, positioning himself over her. It was as if someone else had taken over his body. But he would be lying if he said the kiss didn’t feel amazing. Her lips were softer than anything he’d ever felt, and it was as if they were made for him. He felt a shiver run down his spine, and his face became hotter and hotter. As soon as it started, it was over. Their lips parted, leaving them panting and wanting more.  
“Rhajat…” Corrin’s voice was shaky, and he could only say her name.  
Rhajat only smiled. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. She gently pushed him off of her, placing her hand on his pants, deftly untying them. Corrin returned the favor, sliding Rhajat’s chest out of her shirt. Corrin couldn’t help but let his eyes linger. Her breasts were average but shapely, and pleasing to look at. His hand seemed to move on it’s own, and Rhajat just smirked. “Do you like what you see?~” She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest, whispering in his ear. “There’s more where that came from… and it’s all for you.”

  
He gulped, trailing his fingers slowly down her body. “Rhajat, I…” Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly, mustering the courage to say it. “I love you.”  
She just smirked and planted a kiss on his neck, teasing out a soft moan. “Mmm… say it again.”

 

  
Corrin smiled defiantly, grabbing Rhajat’s ass in his hands. It was just as soft as her lips. “Or what?”  
The gesture surprised her, causing her body to stiffen up as she let out a small gasp. Corrin just chuckled, placing kisses up and down her neck. “Rhajat… I love you. I always have, and I’m sorry for pushing you away so much.”  
For the first time, she was flustered. He could see it in her eyes, and the way she blushed… he’d never taken time to realize it, but the way the light flickered on her skin, the way her eyes shone… she was gorgeous.  
“I… I forgive you. After all, a master always forgives their servant~…” She grinned playfully as she pulled his pants slowly off of him. Her gaze shifted down, and she bit her lip. He wasn’t uncomfortably large, but definitely bigger than she was expecting.  
Smiling, Corrin pulled her face toward his, kissing her deeply and passionately. As Rhajat returned the kiss with as much passion as Corrin, her hand lowered, wrapping itself around his dick. He involuntarily moaned at the contact, the warmth of her hand sudden against the chill air. This only spurred her on, her kisses becoming more fiery, her hand beginning to stroke along the length of his cock. Corrin tensed up, stifling his moans by sliding his tongue into Rhajat’s mouth. She returned the gesture with , swirling her tongue around his, her hand moving faster. As Corrin pulled away, Rhajat lowered her head, giving a lusty look to him as she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. The feeling was too much for him, and he let out a loud moan, covering his mouth too late.

  
In response, Rhajat lowered her head, taking all of him inside her mouth, circling her tongue methodically around his shaft. Gripping the bed sheets, Corrin bit his lip, attempting to keep himself quiet, causing her to begin bobbing her head, letting her tongue run up and down his cock. The sensation was more than he could describe; her mouth was even warmer than her hand, and the feeling of her tongue rubbing against the most sensitive parts of his dick was pushing him closer to the edge and closer to ecstasy. These action stoked the fires of her eagerness to please her lover, her head bobbing faster.  
“Oh gods… Rhajat, I…” Corrin managed out between breathless moans, finally giving into the pleasure.  
With the sound of a 'pop!' The warm lips around him left, leaving only the sleekness of her saliva and the chilling air. She smiled up at him as she stroked it slowly. “Mmm… not yet~.” she said in lust-filled, playful voice. “We’re just getting started.” With deft movement, she pushed Corrin completely down, pulling the rest of her clothes off. She grinned, positioning herself over Corrin’s face. “Now… please me.” Her voice had taken on a commanding tone, and it turned Corrin on even more, even as she lowered her pussy onto his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gripping softly as he started to lick her, his tongue circling her clit. Rhajat laid her head back, a moan escaping her lips as she reached down, tangling her hands into his hair. “Oh gods Corrin… keep going.”

  
With his mouth currently occupied, all he could do was grunt in affirmation, sucking on her clit as she began rocking her hips back and forth, her moans coming out louder.  
As she felt her orgasm coming on, she removed herself from his face, smiling. “Mmm… good boy, my darling prince~.”  
He shuddered in delight upon hearing those words, looking up at his mistress. She moved herself down his body, positioning herself above his dick. “Now… give it to me.” Not even waiting to finish her sentence, she lowered herself, inserting his cock into her. Corrin gasped, and Rhajat shivered with pleasure as they became connected.  
She braced herself against him placing her hands on his chest. “You belong to me now… and if you ever try to pull away from me…” she smiled as she started to move herself up and down the length of his shaft, moaning as she did so. She didn’t need to finish the sentence… as if he would ever do that.

  
Corrin, on the other hand, was overwhelmed. The feeling of her warmth, of her walls rubbing every part of his cock, of being connected to his love… all he could do was gasp and moan, looking into her eyes.  
For minutes, all that could be heard was pillow talk, accentuated by grunts, moans and kisses. Their sweating bodies grinding against each other, their pace speeding up, hips bucking wildly as they both tried to please their partner. Their hands wandered each other’s bodies, taking in every detail… the smoothness of her skin and the rigidness of his abs. The softness of her hair and the feeling of his scars. These weren’t the movements of animals in heat; rather, they were the passionate, loving movements of a husband and wife, boldly declaring their love for each other with their bodies.  
“Rhajat… I’m close…” Corrin managed to gasp out between moans and kisses.

  
All she did was smile and wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his as she rode him, panting. “Give it to me… prove your love to me.~”  
She didn’t have to ask him twice as he thrust his hips up into her, gripping her body tightly as he felt his cum spurt into her, a long moan releasing from his tired lips.  
As her lover released inside her, she kept moving, rocking her hips, wanting to drain every drop from him. “Ah~... and the spell is complete…” She slowed her hips down, coming to a rest, sliding his cock out of her pussy, cum slowly dripping onto the bed. She rested her head on his chest, their gasps slowing down until they were breathing normally again.

  
Corrin wrapped his arms around his new wife, his fingers tracing small circles against her sides. “I love you, Rhajat… I’m yours, from now until the end of time… and you didn’t even need your hexes.” He smiled and kissed her gently, holding her as close as he could.

  
She kissed him back, a smirk forming on her lips. “Yes… none needed at all, my love.”


End file.
